


Phayondia Temporal

by jaimedoncjesuis



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Bottom Dysphoria, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Genital Swap, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Potions, Trans Girl, Trans!Jade, Vaginal Sex, Witch AU, Witches, i made their names fancy for artist liscence, names misspelled, very light bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimedoncjesuis/pseuds/jaimedoncjesuis
Summary: rose(lin) and ja(y)de are out for a walk and they find a mysterious potion ingredient. roselin wont tell jayde what it does but (spoilers) it lets her brew a potion that lets them swap genitals. its theoretically finished but i can add more if ppl like it.





	Phayondia Temporal

**Author's Note:**

> it was originally written abt two characters named Yoselin and Sunny who were based on a jaderose au. i changed the names back to jade and rose (almost) for ao3. so it's a jaderose fic based on an au of jaderose.  
> also if ur interested in etymology "phayondia" comes from "PHAllic" + "YONic" + "-dia" ,,, yonic being the vaginal equivalent of phallic and "dia" being the same prefix (except i made it a suffix for fun) as "diagonal," ie "across" (probs the prefix we'd use instead of trans if we'd taken inspiration from greek instead of latin)

# Phayondia Temporal

Soft sunlight filters through the high branches. Leaves fall to the ground and you try not to step on them. You can feel Roselin’s eyes on you, laughing at your obsessive delicacy and trying to kick leaves under your feet when she thinks you’re not paying attention. She lets go of your hand and runs ahead, trying to catch a helicopter before it hits the ground. Your squint as you focus on it, and make it sprout into a tiny sapling before it falls into your girlfriend’s hand.  
  
“Did you do that?” Roselin tosses the tree towards you. You stumble to catch it and nearly miss.  
  
“Don’t hurt my son!” You stroke the leaves and clear a space next to the path for the small tree.  
  
“A maple’s never going to last at this time of the year, my darling.” Roselin rubs her hand down your back as you lean over the baby tree.  
  
“Shhhhhh… he’s sleeping.” You sprinkle the sapling with _arboretia_. You engineered it yourself, and it’s never worked as well as _floraletia_ , your magical flower fertilizer, but it won’t hurt to test it again. “We’ll have to come back next season and see, won’t we?” You stand and turn to face Roselin, feeling her arms tighten around your waist as her chin rests on the top of your head.  
  
You almost cried of happiness (okay, you cried quite a lot) the first time you hugged after she created the potion to shrink you to 5’1. With Roselin already tall at 5’8, you didn’t need to shrink that much to be shorter than her, but after watching yourself grow taller and taller throughout high school and college and hating every inch, you couldn’t help but revert to your 5th grade height as soon as you had the chance. It also makes it more convenient to bury your face in her chest.  
  
Roselin pulls back and stares at something over your shoulder.  
  
“Is that the new arboretia formula? Was it supposed to do that?” She points to the small maple sapling, now a whole foot tall and glowing deep purple.  
  
“I definitely didn’t design it that way.” Roselin steps past you and touches the soil around the small tree. She doesn’t see your disappointment. “I was hoping I could market it publicly one day… guess it still needs some work.”  
  
“I don’t think your formula is the problem.” Roselin stands up and holds out a small handful of soil. “See the small purple grains?”  
  
“Yes…?” You don’t recognize them, but Roselin seems like she’s holding back excitement. After eight years together (five of them married), you’ve begun to notice the build up to her emotions as well as their actual manifestations.  
  
“Collect as much of the soil as you can. We can replace it with normal soil once we’re done.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“I don’t want to get your hopes up if I’m wrong.” Roselin trails off and turns away, taking a canvas sack out of her bag and bending to scoop soil into it. You roll your eyes and place a hand on her shoulder, trying to turn her towards you without actually pulling.  
  
“Look, Jayde, I’ll tell you what it’s called, but I don’t think you’ll know what it is or what it can do. That’s all I’m going to say for now.” You raise your eyebrows and cross your arms, trying in vain to look threatening. This is the only time you regret being 5’1, but at least Roselin is crouching right now.  
  
“It’s call _Phayondia_.” She turns back to the ground. “Now help me scoop.”  
  
The two of you fill both of Roselin’s canvas bags that she carries with her in case she needs to take interesting samples back to your shop, and then rummage through your purse to find a potion to replace the soil you’ve lost. This isn’t the first time you’ve needed extra soil on hand, though it is the first time the soil itself has been the object of your collection.

🌢🎕🌢🎕🌢

Back at Floral Curiositeas, Jayde helps you bring the bags of soil back into her lab. She agreed to let you use it for the rest of the day without interruptions, but you know the secrecy bothers her. And she’s disappointed that she won’t have anyone to cuddle with after she cleans the kitchen. Or anyone to sing with her while she cleans in the first place. You’re… quite disappointed about missing that too, but you know it’ll be worth it in the end. As long as the purple sand turns out to be what you suspect.  
  
You put both bags of soil onto the scale. 47 lbs. That’s about seven pounds more than you’d expect from this much soil, so there must be something else in it. You open the cabinet door above your head and take out a large funnel. The mesh insert is missing, but you find it lost in the bottom of the large bottle you were about to pour the soil into. After seven minutes struggling to pull it out, your roll up your sleeves and appearify it out of the bottle through the glass. If only you’d thought of that earlier.  
  
The funnel properly assembled, you begin to pour the soil into the top. The purple sand falls through the mesh. You have to stop and start several times because the funnel isn’t big enough to hold all of the soil at once, but soon enough you have about four cups of yet-unidentified purple sand.  
  
Shaking, you remove the covering on Jayde’s scales and place them in the center of the room. They’re more computerized than magical at this point, since Jayde compulsively modifies every artifact she gets her hands on. It makes them easier for her to interact with, and who doesn’t want magical items with a user-friendly computer interface to make them more practical. You carefully spoon a pinch of the purple sand out of the bottle and manage to get it to the scales without spilling it. The LED sigil on the floor lights up, more for show than utility, and you draw a rune on the empty scale to call up a ghost image of phayondia. It takes several tries to get the rune right, but at least the floating screen that Jayde installed on the face of the scale means you can see what you’re drawing and what item the scales are trying to summon.  
  
Once you’ve selected the phayondia ghost image, the scales begin to tilt wildly in both directions. Then the whole scale spins like a centrifuge. You cover your face with your hands until it goes quiet. Slowly, you peek at the scales.  
  
Both sides are even. The ghost image has been replaced with half of the purple sand—the phayondia. A smile spreads across your face, and before you even think about it, you yelp in excitement.

🎕🌢🎕🌢🎕

Roselin’s yelp makes you look up from your book, which you haven’t absorbed a word of. You watch as she tentatively opens the door to your lab. It disappears behind her as she crosses the room. She kneels on the floor next to you, taking your hands in hers.  
  
“Did it go alright?” You can see tears welling up in her eyes, tears that even after five years of marriage you can’t identify as joyful or disappointed.  
  
“Jayde… do you remember what we talked about… the last time we…” Roselin trails off again, blushing.  
  
“Had sex?” You grin, but you’re still confused and concerned. And now, a little excited.  
  
Roselin nods.  
  
“Yes…” You try not to let too much excitement creep into your voice.  
  
“I think I’ve found out how we can make it happen. It’ll only last for a day. But with phayondia, it should work.”  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
Roselin blinks and a single tear runs to the corner of her mouth.  
  
“I want it as much as you do.”

🌢🎕🌢🎕🌢

Back in the lab, you sit by the door with your head in your hands. You’ve never made this potion before, it’s notoriously difficult, you only have a few hours before it has to be administered, and you’re tired from a day of hiking. But you have to try. For Jayde.  
  
You clear a large space in the center of the lab and turn the floor dial to the brewing setting. The window automatically opens, letting in a stream of moonlight saved from Jayde’s self-designed lunar panels. The cauldron gleams, only a little threateningly given the circumstances, and burbles with all-start potion stock.  
  
You sort through your summoning books, trying to find the one you bought at an obscure bookstore before you even knew Jayde specifically because it contained the recipe you’re looking for. Your bottom dysphoria was a lot worse then than it is now. And you were more easily swooned by mysterious bookstores. Well, not that much more easily.  
  
When you bought the book, you told yourself it was out of purely academic curiosity for eldritch transfiguration. Besides, what were the chances that you’d find someone with a penis who’d want to switch genitals with you for a day?  
  
You met Jayde at a Magical Students’ Union meeting the next day.  
  
The potion, called _Phayondia Temporal_ because it only lasted for as long as it’s saturated with moonlight, requires that two potions be brewed at the same time, in the same cauldron, side-by-side, without mixing. Other than the phayondia, a naturally occurring sand found in magical soil only after a very specific sequence of weather events, none of the ingredients were particularly exotic. Though you do need to secure a…contribution…from the reciprocal recipient, and that was almost as difficult for most people to find as a phayondia itself. That was one of the benefits of being nonbinary with a trans girlfriend. Well, maybe it’s a bit of a misrepresentation to call inverse bottom dysphoria a benefit, but it meant that this particular potion could be brewed, and that was a benefit beyond anything either of you have hoped.  
  
You have about six hours to brew the potion before it must be administered, when the moon reaches its highest point. (It’s a common misconception that the moon’s highest point is at midnight. This is why most potions don’t work. The moon reaches its peak at around 6:00pm.) The lunar panels can oversaturate, so you can make a potion that will last eighteen hours if you set it to 3x strength. Step negative two.  
  
Step negative one is to turn off the cauldron’s auto-stir and add a tablespoon of Divisor. You pour it carefully in the middle of the all-start, dividing the clear liquid into two halves with a thin membrane between the two. You love being a 21-st century witch with an engineer for a girlfriend.  
  
Step zero is to bring the Eldritch Fiend’s Guide to Temporary Self- and Other Transfigurmutation to your brewing table and actually begin following the recipe.  
  
_Step One: The recipient of the potion on the left will be receiving a penis. The recipient of the potion on the right will be receiving a vagina. Do not mix them up._  
  
You place notecards on the rim of the cauldron labeled “For Jayde” and “For me.” No sense trying to remember. Smarter witches than you have made that mistake.  
  
_Step Two: Find an oyster. The biggest you can. Measure out flax seeds of an equal weight._  
  
Step Three. Place the oyster carefully in the bottom of the potion on the left.  
  
Step Four: Place the flax seeds in the bottom of the potion on the right. Do not let them separate until they touch the bottom of your brewing apparatus.  
  
You drop the oyster into the cauldron without second thought. The flax is much trickier, especially since “separate” is rather ambiguous when you’re talking about a large handful of small seeds. You curl your fist as tight as possible and place the flax seeds in a pile on the bottom of the cauldron. They immediately arrange themselves into the shape of an oyster.  
  
_Step Five: Stir the left potion, always dragging the ladle away from you. Stir the right potion in clockwise circles. Simultaneously._  
  
Seriously?  
  
You continue through the recipe, which involves more waiting for the mixture(s) to simmer than it does actual stirring or adding ingredients. The waiting is agonizing; you watch the minutes tick by on your watch, then on the wall clock, and then on the sundial.  
  
At 4:39pm, you’re aroused from a half-dreamy stupor by a beeping from your computerized hourglass.  
  
_Step Forty-Seven: Add your respective contributions to the opposite half of the potion. [1]_  
  
You go to the jar that Jayde gave you before you started, and find the vial of blood you saved under the counter. You’re about to pour them in when you notice the footnote.  
  
Shit.  
  
You’d hoped you wouldn’t have to involve Jayde before it was ready. You wanted to do this for her. But it looks like you don’t have a choice.

_[1] Note: The contribution from the recipient of the vagina must be fresh. The contribution from the recipient of the penis must be from the most recent cycle._

🎕🌢🎕🌢🎕

“Jayde!”  
  
You look up from your book suddenly, your ears turning red in anticipation.  
  
“Is it ready?”  
  
Roselin comes out of the lab. She doesn’t look particularly upset, but she’s not quite excited either. The door remains visible so you can keep an eye on the cauldron.  
  
“Not yet. I… I need your help.” She sits across your lap and softly kisses your cheek. You grab her wrist.  
  
“Is everything okay?”  
  
She nods.  
  
“Remember what you gave me earlier?” Roselin kisses you slowly.  
  
You nod.  
  
“It won’t work. The potion needs it to be fresh.”  
  
Your eyes flutter in sudden understanding as Roselin starts kissing you more deeply. You reach forward and start to grab her breasts, but she stands up and start walking towards the lab. She beckons you to follow.  
  
You close the door behind you and turn around as Roselin roughly grabs you, pushing you against the wall. She keeps kissing you as she brings a hand to your head, running her fingers through your long black hair. Your hands find their way back to Roselin’s chest. You pinch her nipples as she pulls your hair and her other hand finds its way underneath your skirt.  
  
Roselin pulls down your skirt and gaff with it, exposing your hardening cock. You pull her hair into a rough ponytail and push her down. She grabs your wrist, forcing you to let go, and pins your arms across your chest. She takes your dick in her mouth, sucking deeply and reaching up with her free hand to finger your canals. You thrust gently into her mouth, her lips tightening as she sucks deeper and faster. You feel yourself getting closer and gently tug Roselin’s hair. She lets go and you look down at her, smiling gently. She looks so pretty like this. You point at the cauldron and the two of you move closer.  
  
Roselin comes up from behind and wraps her arms around you, kissing your neck and biting your ear. Her left hand lightly grips your neck, forcing your mouth open in a small gasp as her right hand moves to your cock and starts rubbing.  
  
She takes advantage of your open mouth and push two fingers from her left hand inside, forcing you to suck them deep into your throat as she jerks your cock faster and faster.  
  
“I can’t wait until I can fill a different hole of yours,” she whispers, pushing her fingers even deeper..  
  
You gasp as you get closer and closer, craning your neck to desperately try to kiss her as you come.  
  
Roselin ensures that your cum makes it into the appropriate half of the potion, and then backs away suddenly to pour the vial of blood into the other half. Without her to lean on, you collapse onto the floor, glowing and tired. She kneels down next to you and gently kiss your lips, then your nose, then your forehead. She helps you to your feet and bring you back to the couch.  
  
“Only three more steps, love.”  
  
You reach up and pull her on top of you, holding her close. You plant kisses up her neck and run your fingers through her short blonde hair. After a few minutes she pulls herself to her feet. She blows you a kiss as you return to the living room.

🌢🎕🌢🎕🌢

As soon as the door closes, you rush to the potion book. Your cheeks are flush and you’re trying not to smile. Jayde is just so cute.  
  
_Step Forty-Eight: I hope you had fun. You’re almost there. Stir each potion once more._  
  
Step Forty-Nine: Prepare a vial of each potion. They can be kept for up to 10 hours and still work at full potency.  
  
Step Fifty: Administer the potions at the same time at moon’s fullest point. Go to sleep immediately after. It’s less frightening that way.  
  
You draw up a vial of each potion and place them in a test tube rack. It’s 5:28, so you decide to spend the next thirty-two minutes cleaning rather than anxiously watching the clock. At 5:54, you bring the vials to Jayde.  
  
“What is this?” She takes the two pills you offer her as well as the simmering purple test tube.  
  
“Melatonin. The recipe book says to go to sleep as soon as you take it.”  
  
“Together?”  
  
“Together.”  
  
You swallow your pills and then hold up the test tubes. Jayde leans in and kisses you quickly before you open the vial.  
  
“Thank you so much,” she whispers. “Even if it doesn’t work. It means the world to me that you’ve tried.”  
  
“Shhhhh. It will work.” You kiss Jayde’s nose. “And one day we’ll find a way to make your transformation permanent.”  
  
Jayde’s eyes light up as she brings the vial to her lips. You stare into each other’s eyes and drink at the same time, as the clock moves exactly to 6:00.  
  
Nothing happens immediately, but you start to feel a little drowsy. From more than just the melatonin. You grab Jayde’s hand and pull her to your bedroom. The two of you barely make it to your bed before you fall fast asleep, your limbs tangled tightly together.

🎕🌢🎕🌢🎕

You wake up slowly, yawning before your eyes snap open and you realize what happened before you went to sleep. Vaguely trying to delay what may be one of the happiest moments of your life, you roll onto your side and look at the clock. 4:38am. Roselin is sleeping happily beside you. Holding your breath, you carefully reach your fingers between your legs.  
  
There’s nothing there.  
  
Well, yes. There is. It’s just farther down than what you’re used to. And somehow you’re already wet? Or maybe this is just how it feels all the time. You wouldn’t know; every time you’ve touched Roselin she’s been dripping. You begin rubbing your clit in slow circles, small tears leaking from your half-shut eyes. As if one day like this can make up for all of puberty. You can pretend it will.  
  
This is not a generic clitoris; you know that it’s specifically Roselin’s. You also know she needs to go a lot faster if she actually wants to come, but you’re enjoying the initial exploration far too much to think about orgasming right now. You bring your left hand to your nipples and pinch them as you lower your right hand and slip a finger inside. Objectively it doesn’t bring you any closer to orgasm, but the idea of it excites you as much as the reality. You’re fingering yourself. Finally, after so many years of wishing and hoping and dreaming, you can slide one, two fingers inside. It feels so much better than you anticipated. If only Roselin could make this permanent.  
  
Once the novelty wears off, you close your eyes and move your hand back to your clit, circling it gently at first before rubbing with more pressure. You’re almost to climax when you feel a familiar hand push yours away. You open your eyes and see Roselin leaning over you.  
  
“I didn’t say you could touch yourself.” She wraps a hand around your throat, gently squeezing the sides as she removes your hand from your clit and replace it with her own. You lay back as she moves her fingers in small circles, going faster with more pressure until you begin to moan and shake. You’ve been able to have multiple orgasms ever since you started E, but there’s something different about it this time. Roselin locks eyes with you as you come and leans forward to kiss you, moving her hand from your clit to your breasts. She pinches one nipple and leans forward to suck on the other as she crawls on top of you.  
  
Roselin had fallen asleep in her jeans, and you reach forward and undo the button and zipper. You pull out her (your? her.) cock onto your stomach. You inhale in unison and lock eyes before she falls on top of you.  
  
“I can’t wait to feel you inside me,” you whisper. Roselin’s breath hitches. You push her up and reach forward to stroke her dick.  
  
“Lay down,” you say, rolling her onto her side. “I want to go down on you.”  
  
Roselin’s eyes grow wide and you kiss down her face and neck, pausing to bite her breast before you get to her stomach and then to her dick. You wrap your lips around it, a little surprised by how difficult it is to actually fit into your mouth. Roselin runs her fingers through your hair and gently pushes your head down. You look up into her eyes and suck them in deeper. She begins thrusting into you a little, which catches you off guard. You sit up and lean forward to kiss her. Her cock is so close to your dripping entrance.  
  
“Are you ready, my darling?” Roselin looks into your eyes more deeply than she ever has before.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Roselin starts with just the tip, but slowly presses into you until you can feel her whole length filling you up. You close your eyes and let out a small gasp. Her hands come to rest on your hips. You lean forward and clumsily kiss her chest as she begins thrusting into you, slowly at first but faster as she gets used to it. She pulls in and out and you begin to rock your hips, trying to match rhythms. You can feel her cock sliding past your entrance over and over again, but you don’t think it’s enough to make you come. With one hand still touching Roselin’s breast, you reach your fingers back to your clit and begin moving in fast circles. When she notices what you’re doing, she starts moving faster, trying to get herself to climax.  
  
“Can I come inside you?” Roselin looks up at you, her eyes almost pleading.  
  
“There’s nothing I want more.” You move your fingers in faster circles and let out a moan as you come, a shudder running through your body. You lean forward into Roselin, letting her hug you close as she finishes inside you.  
  
“It’s so good to fill you up with my cum,” she whispers, slowing her thrusts. “Now lie on your back.”  
  
You can feel Roselin’s cum running down your leg as you roll off of her onto the bed. She pulls your legs apart and gently lick your entrance, drinking in her own cum.  
  
“I wanted to swallow.” You frown. She looks up at you in mock sympathy.  
  
“I guess you’ll have to make me come again, won’t you?” she teases, returning to your clit. She licks in slow, deep circles at first, pausing to suck gently. She licks up from your entrance up, swallowing more of her own cum as it slowly leaks out. Finally, Roselin returns to your clit, moving her tongue quickly back and forth. She’d tried to describe what it felt like to be eaten out before, but no written description could come close to the actual feeling. You close your legs, gently squeezing her head between your thighs as she pauses to look up at you and smile. You raise your eyebrows and point back down.  
  
“Keep going, love. I didn’t tell you you could stop.”  
  
Roselin smirks and looks down immediately, licking and sucking your clit and even rubbing it with her fingers far more purposefully than earlier. This is what happens when you tell her what to do. Your eyes roll back into your head as you come once more.  
  
“Roselin…” you moan, your breath catching. She slows down slightly but keeps going, matching the denouement of your orgasm with increasing gentleness of her tongue. You shudder again as she looks up. Her lips are slightly swollen; she looks so beautiful like this. You pull her gently next to you, kissing her slowly and deeply.  
  
“I love you so much,” you say, smiling.  
  
“I love you, too,” she replies, winding her fingers through your hair. She wraps her legs around you and shifts to rest her head on your chest.  
  
“What do you want next?” you ask, shifting your hips to press again her cock.  
  
“Anything you want.” She grins. “We have all day.”


End file.
